Careful Clare
by sydneysages
Summary: Claire expresses her thoughts about Morganville and such with the help of the song Careful by Paramore. Please R&R! Writing songfics for every character - check them out!


**Well, I said I would do a songfic for each and every character of MV (well the main ones) so here's the next in these installments - Claire. You know, before MV I never wrote a single songfic!**

**Song isn't what I'd have normally thought of for Claire, but x-TeamVampire-x reminded me of the brilliance of this song: Careful by Paramore.**

**

* * *

**

_**I had it all, but not what I wanted**_

I had it all. I had Shane, school, brilliant friends - and I'm even going to class dangerous Myrnin in that category, no matter how scary he was with his illness. Amelie was cordial and Sam was just so nice and cool and amazing - like a better version of Michael that he should aspire to become.

Then Bishop came along.

He tore everything away from me as easily as ripping a sheet of tissue in two.

He locked Shane away in the cells and refused to let me see him; he turned Michael onto his side when he made me his 'go between' and lackey; Eve was left, not knowing that I didn't want to do it so just hating me; Amelie and Sam were in hiding, too powerless to stop Bishop.

He forced me to do his bidding and then still work for Myrnin - I hated Myrnin, at the time, for leaving us at the Feast for Amelie to be staked.

In all technicalities, I still had everything I had before. Just not how I wanted it.

_**'cause hope for me was a place uncharted. And overgrown.**_

I couldn't be hopeful with Bishop around - no, he stole every particle of that feeling. He dragged it out of you like when you give blood - you can slowly feel it leaving your body, leaving you powerless.

I hadn't had hope since we set up the resistance, since we fought back against Bishop. Hope slowly ebbed away throughout that entire night and was entirely eradicated.

I never thought I would see it again, especially when Sam died. Someone always so hopeful (he would have to be, to chase Amelie for so many years) could just succumb like that broke my heart, especially given he had just managed to break through into Amelie's heart once again.

THAT was the truly devastating thing.

_**You can't be too careful anymore. When all that is waiting for you, won't come any closer.**_

You cannot live life wrapped up in bubble wrap, too scared to do anything life threatening. Well you can't in Morganville! If something is coming after you, it's not going to stop just because you hide yourself away. It will hunt you down and destroy you. That's why you need to defend yourself, to fight back at your attackers.

_**It's only the real world. A life you'll never know.**_

If you don't do that, well you're going to be living on the edge of society. Not because you're 'hard' but because you are too scared to do anything that could put you in the spotlight.

Look at me and my friends. We're always in the spotlight (and often not for good things) but because we are fighting for our town, we don't mind. We aren't scared of what loiters in the dark alleyways or skulks in the shadows - we fight and fight just to be able to have a life, rather than just survivng.

_**Shifting your weight to throw off the pain. Well you can ignore it. But only for so long.**_

Tell yourself that you're going to just not do anything. I told myself when I first found out about vampires that I would stay away. Look how well that turned out! I'm working with the biggest vampires, owned by the biggest vampire, and have to spend a lot of time with a cafe owning vampire who I believe is the most dangerous one of the lot! You can ignore what happens in Morganville - but only for so long. You can pretend you don't know or care what happens, but you do.

Do something about it.

_**You can't be too careful anymore. When all that is waiting for you, won't come any closer. **_

How many more people have to die? When will Morganville stop fighting and come together as a community? Will it be when the majority of them have perished in the fighting or when someone tries to kill Amelie?

How many more people have to die?

If you don't do it for you... Do it for Sam.

He died for you. Why will nobody do even the most menial thing to help him?

* * *

**Wow, this sorta turned into persuasive writing - sorry guys, but then again that's sorta how Claire would enforce things!**

**Please review!**

**Vicky xx**


End file.
